


Позднее закрепление

by 006_stkglm, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Не закрепление у тебя позднее, а зажигание, Эванс, но на твое счастье я знаю, что с этим делать.Предупреждения: Дэймон!версДэймон - проявление души человека, существуют отдельно от людей в форме животных и представляют сущность своих обладателей, наиболее яркие черты их характера.Закрепление - принятие дэймоном окончательной формы (по Пулману происходит вместе с половым созреванием).Радиус/предел - максимальное расстояние на которое человек и дэймон могут отдалится. Нарушение чревато болью.Касаться чужих дэймонов людям нельзя (влюбленные исключение), но на самих дэймонов это не распространяется.





	

С наступлением третьего тысячелетия так называемая «проблема позднего закрепления», по мнению британских ученых, наблюдалась в среднем у половины населения Земли; от страны к стране значения разнились. В США официальная цифра составляла шестьдесят семь процентов. Собственно, на качестве жизни время закрепления формы у дэймона сказывалось мало: разве что у тех, кто закрепился позже, была не такая сильная склонность к телепатии, но зато предельное расстояние, на которое они могли разлучаться, как правило, было на порядок выше, чем у пар, где дэймон закреплялся в традиционно принятом возрасте. Но споры о пользе или вреде этого явления все равно не затихали.

Причины называли самые разные и зачастую прямо противоречившие друг другу. Одними из самых популярных были ранее созревание и доступность всевозможной информации, в том числе и о сексуальной стороне жизни, возросшая терпимость к людям нетрадиционной ориентации, откровенный спрос на девиации типа трансгендерности. Наркотики и спайсы кочевали по списку из года в год, но ниже десятой позиции никогда не опускались. Инфантилизм подрастающего поколения и стремление уйти от реальности в виртуальный мир интернета неизменно возглавляли топ десять — ведь составляли его, как правило, те, чьи дэймоны закрепились, когда им было по семнадцать-восемнадцать, и они с откровенным недоумением взирали на теперешних двадцатипяти-двадцативосьмилетних (а в пятнадцати процентах случаев и старше), дэймоны которых меняли облик со скоростью калейдоскопа.

Крис был виновен почти по двум пунктам из десяти; почти — потому, что он никогда не употреблял ничего крепче травки, а терпимость к меньшинствам шла у него в комплекте с братом-геем и собственной бисексуальностью. Но, тем не менее, никакой проблемы в том, что ему двадцать восемь, а Кудо и не думал закрепляться, Крис не видел. Скорее наоборот: лучшие роли он получал благодаря тому, что приходил на прослушивание с кем-то одновременно опасным и восхитительным вроде пантеры меланиста, волка, немецкой овчарки или белоголового орлана; с кем-то романтично-нежным вроде грациозного лебедя или белого голубя; с кем-то стремительным и ярким вроде ястреба — так его, собственно, и взяли в «Фантастическую четверку», хотя впоследствии он отчаянно об этом жалел.

Кудо любил и, что главное, умел подчеркивать его достоинства, так что, натыкаясь в прессе или на ТВ на очередное обсуждение «позднего закрепления», Крис пожимал плечами, переворачивал страницу или переключал канал. Кудо фыркал, говорил: «Болваны!», и, приняв какой-нибудь из своих любимых обликов — чаще это были пантера или волк, — пихал ладонь Криса лбом, требуя ласки.

Иногда Крис думал, что именно с Марвел и начались его приступы тревожности. «Четверка» обещала быть ярким интересным проектом, но при виде результата Крису хотелось выцарапать себе глаза и стереть память. Предложение роли Капитана Америки несколько раз отправлялось в мусорную корзину, хотя агент крутил пальцем у виска и бился головой о столешницу в буквальном смысле слова. Его деймон — какаду — надсадно орал «Эванс, ты идиот!», а Кудо оборачивался львом и наворачивал вокруг стремительные круги, хлеща себя хвостом по бокам и грозно рыча на любого, рискнувшего оспорить решение Криса.

Пару ночей спустя Крис застал Кудо за чтением вытащенного из мусорного ведра и потому слегка потрепанного сценария. Дэймон посмотрел на него без малейшей вины во взгляде, поднялся на ноги, плавно перетекая из пантеры в большую добродушную хаски, и уткнулся головой в колени Крису.  
— Мне кажется, тебе понравится эта роль. Кэп не так прост, как может показаться. Он сложный и хороший. И одинокий.  
Крис со стоном опустился на пол и притянул сценарий к себе, даже не пытаясь отодвинуть Кудо, радостно слюнявившего его горячим языком.

Кэп действительно оказался не так прост, съемки прошли на ура — Крис обожал процесс и наслаждался каждой минутой на площадке. Он легко сошелся с партнерами — Хейли с ее закрепившейся пару лет назад яркой и шумной колибри, Домиником и его Ланой, которая предпочитала образ персидской кошки всем остальным, и даже с мэтрами вроде Томми Ли и мистера Уивинга. Единственный, с кем у него не очень ладилось, был Себастьян Стэн. И, конечно же, по злой иронии они играли лучших друзей. Себастьян на самом деле был очень милым и улыбчивым парнем; он слушался режиссера, никогда не жаловался на количество дублей, и от трескотни его дэймона под конец дня не раскалывалась голова. По сути, Крис вообще его дэймона не видел, хотя несколько раз замечал, как Себастьян несет кого-то за пазухой куртки, направляясь утром к своему трейлеру. Кудо тоже становился кем-нибудь маленьким — горностаем или лаской, — если на площадку им нужно было в несусветную рань, и ему лень было идти.

Возможно, в Румынии — Крис погуглил партнера до того, как окончательно потерял надежду наладить с ним отношения чуть более теплые, чем взаимная вежливость чужих друг другу людей — дэймонов не принято было показывать никому, кроме семьи или близких. Он бы с радостью об этом поговорил, но Себастьян уезжал, как только его отпускали, а в перерывах между дублями тусовался скорее с актерами, игравшими Коммандос, чем с Крисом. В любом случае, он был очень хорош перед камерой и мгновенно реагировал, если Крису случалось импровизировать. Крис даже немного заскучал, когда тот, отсняв все свои сцены, вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Кудо фыркал и изгибал длинный хвост пантеры в знак, подозрительно напоминающий сердце, на что Крис демонстративно отказывался чесать его за ушами и гладить.

Промо-компания первого Кэпа ошеломляла размахом: сотни интервью, десятки ток-шоу, фотосессии и премьеры в полудюжине городов по всему миру. Крис даже не понял, в какой именно момент толпы, гудящей вокруг сотнями голосов, непрестанно щелкающей затворами камер и оценивающей его похотливыми жадными взглядами, стало слишком много. Он знал только, что сердце больно колотилось о ребра, дыхание получалось слишком мелким и частым, а на спине под дизайнерским костюмом проступил холодный пот. Кудо — как всегда великолепный в обличье черной пантеры — мягко подтолкнул его куда-то, и в себя Крис пришел, только сидя на кафельном полу туалета, прислонившись спиной к дверце одной из кабинок. В раковине напротив текла вода, и холодные брызги долетали до его лица. Кудо сидел у него на коленях, практически распластавшись по груди, и вполголоса повторял: «Тихо, тихо. Дыши, просто дыши. Все хорошо. Ты в порядке, Крис. Мы в порядке. Дыши».

Крис обхватил его в ответ, смутно удивившись, когда ощутил под руками округлые бока и длинный пушистый мех там, где привык чувствовать гладкость переливающихся под кожей мышц и короткую шерсть пантеры, овчарки или льва. Перед глазами еще плясали темные точки, и он не сразу понял, что две из них — это глаза внимательно глядевшего на него Кудо. У него были белые, явно медвежьи морда и живот, черные круглые уши и мягкие неуклюжие лапы с короткими когтями.  
— Панда? — переспросил Крис очевидное и рассмеялся все еще немного подрагивавшим голосом. — Серьезно?

Кудо издал мягкий звук, похожий на нечто среднее между смешком и фырканьем, и залез длинным языком ему в ухо. Крис прижал его к себе, зарываясь лицом в теплый пахнущий одновременно чем-то диким и домашним длинный мех. Его потихоньку отпускало.  
— Это лучший твой облик, — он вздохнул. Объятия большого — в половину его собственного размера по меньшей мере — пушистого, как котенок, медведя действовали успокаивающе. — Никогда больше не меняйся.  
— Я и не смогу, — мягко сказал Кудо, — думаю, я закрепился.  
— О, — Крис поднял голову, — ох…

Он протянул руку, коснулся добродушной морды, потрогал аккуратное плюшевое ухо. Кудо закатил глаза и высунул язык.  
— Ты чудесный, — сказал Крис без тени сомнения, и оказалось, что в этом облике Кудо нисколько не разлюбил лизаться. Крис таскал его на руках весь вечер.

-/-

Когда Крис снова увидел Себастьяна, это было словно удар под дых. Они пересекались на читках сценария, несколько раз прогнали разученные с дублерами сцены драк в тренировочном зале, и Крис видел концепт-арты, в конце-то концов, но, тем не менее, он оказался абсолютно не готов к Себастьяну, с ног до головы затянутому в брутальную черную кожаную форму и обвешанному оружием, с лицом, наполовину скрытым волной мягких темных волос. Он замер на середине шага, понятия не имея, как дышать, и Кудо пришлось настойчиво подтолкнуть его сзади под колени, чтобы он очнулся. Себастьян сидел на корточках перед складным киношным стулом с надписью «Зимний солдат» на спинке и гладил кого-то, лежавшего на сиденье в складках черной мастерки. У этого кого-то были большие темные глаза, маленькая остренькая мордочка, светлая шерсть с рыжими подпалинами, хвост длиной с остальное тело и огромные, просто огромные уши. Ну, конечно, дэймон Себастьяна просто обязан был оказаться самым очаровательным существом на планете. За исключением Кудо, разумеется.

— Какой хорошенький, — когда не надо, язык у Криса работал безо всякой связи с мозгом, — это его любимая форма?  
Себастьян повернул голову, меж бровей у него залегла озадаченная складка.  
— В каком смысле «любимая»? Тиу закрепился, когда мне было пятнадцать.  
Фенек — Тиу — пренебрежительно сморщил в сторону Криса нос, стремительными движениями маленького розового языка вылизывая ладонь и пальцы Себастьяна.  
— О… — только и смог сказать Крис.

Кудо, забавно переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, бочком подобрался чуть ближе к Себастьяну и его дэймону.

Себастьян поднялся на ноги.  
— Такое бывает. Не все из нас, знаешь ли, получают роли благодаря тому, что дэймон все еще может меняться.  
Он протянул правую руку, и Тиу, ловко вскарабкавшись по рукаву, устроил острую мордочку на его плече.  
— Мне пора надевать маску. Увидимся, — коротко бросил Себастьян, направляясь в сторону гримерки.  
— Ауч, — сказал Кудо, плюхаясь на пушистый зад и обнимая ногу Криса.

— Погоди, — сказал Скотт, когда Крис позвонил ему вечером пожаловаться, — давай еще раз. То есть, ты в первый раз со старшей школы втрескался в парня, причем выбрал именно того, у которого отобрал главную роль в чертовом блокбастере?  
— В шести чертовых блокбастерах, — мрачно уточнил Крис, — и потом, я не отбирал. Студия так решила.  
Скотт издевательски рассмеялся.  
— Братец, ты безнадежен.  
— Ты не помогаешь, — пробурчал Крис, крутя в руках початую бутылку пива.  
— Ладно, ладно, только потому, что я такой хороший брат. Начни с малого: принеси ему кофе утром, скажи, как хорошо он выглядит, как здорово играет, как ты ценишь возможность с ним работать.  
— И попробуй понравиться его дэймону, — подала голос Мэлли — огромный лохматый сенбернар, дэймон его брата.  
— Вот, да, — согласился Скотт, — а главное, не тупи.  
Крис вздохнул.  
— Спасибо вам обоим, — он отсалютовал бутылкой, хотя они и не могли его видеть.  
— Удачи, — в унисон фыркнули Скотт и Мэлли, отключаясь.

На следующее утро выяснилось, что советы были как нельзя кстати. Сонный Зимний Солдат было то еще зрелище. Полностью упакованный в костюм Себастьян растекся по стулу, пытаясь пристроить подбородок на плохо сгибающейся левой руке. Тиу топтался по его коленям и время от времени принимался грызть ему пальцы, чтобы разбудить.  
— Не спи! Не спи! — ворчал он, но на Себастьяна это практически не действовало.

При виде Криса с двумя стаканчиками кофе и семенившего рядом Кудо и без того огромные уши Тиу вытянулись еще сильнее.  
— Себ, кажется, к нам кавалерия.

Себастьян приоткрыл один глаз и попытался сесть ровнее.

— Добрутр, — едва выговорил он, зевая так, что Крис испугался, как бы тот не вывихнул челюсть.  
— Привет. Подумал, в такую рань кофе тебе не помешает, — Крис протянул стаканчик. Кудо разглядывал Тиу с нескрываемым любопытством: он обожал мелких дэймонов, хотя сам всегда питал слабость к крупным, под стать самому Крису, формам.

Себастьян несколько секунд озадаченно смотрел на него, не то пытаясь заставить работать спящий мозг, не то ожидая неведомого подвоха, но кофе был еще горячим и вкусно пах.  
— Э, спасибо, — сказал он наконец, беря один стаканчик и снимая крышку, чтобы сделать глоток.  
— Не за что, — Крис сел на соседний стул, и Кудо мгновенно привалился к его ногам. Крис с удовольствием потрепал его мягкое круглое ухо. — Ну, что, будем мутузить друг друга еще один день?

Себастьян фыркнул.  
— Как будто в этом фильме Кэп с Зимним хоть раз чем-то другим заняты. Чертовы Том и Джерри просто.  
— Ну, — Крис улыбнулся, — была сцена, где Зимний смотрит на Кэпа «взглядом смерти».  
Себастьян с Тиу в унисон застонали.  
— Не напоминай! Я краску с век два дня не мог отмыть до конца. Два дня! — возмущенно выпалил Себастьян и вдруг поперхнулся.  
Тиу у него на коленях напрягся, втянув носом воздух.  
— Себ, что-то не так… Себ!

Себастьян, с трудом согнув левую руку, оттянул глухой воротник формы Зимнего, словно ему было трудно дышать. Выпавший из его пальцев стаканчик опрокинулся, остывающий кофе медленно растекся по асфальту.  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно нахмурился Крис.  
— Что был за кофе? — рявкнул Тиу, пока Себастьян, хмурясь и с трудом втягивая воздух, пытался расстегнуть ремни наплечной кобуры: его пальцы скользили и срывались с тугих пряжек.  
— Эй, эй, эй, — Крис вскочил и, отведя его неуклюжие руки, расстегнул защелки сам. — Двойной американо с шоколадом и грейпфрутовым соком, как и у меня, — ответил он. Кудо макнул морду в стакан Криса, заляпав пеной и потеками напитка светлую шерсть на носу.

— Грейпфрут! Он аллергик, дубина ты звездно-полосатая! — прошипел Тиу, показывая полный рот маленьких острых зубов, и уперся лапами в плечи Себастьяна. — Себ, Себ, где инъектор?  
Себастьян сунул руку в матерчатый карман, висевший на ручке стула, Тиу нырнул туда носом, едва не кувыркнувшись наземь, и Крис, не теряя больше ни минуты, закричал:  
— Врача!

В итоге съемочный день пропал для них обоих. Себастьяна, таки вколовшего себе в бедро дозу эпинефрина, все равно увезли на скорой во избежание возможных осложнений, а Крис заперся в трейлере и сдался на милость затяжной панической атаке.

— Крис, хотя бы скажи, что ты в порядке, или мы и тебе скорую вызовем, — в очередной раз попросил из-за двери Джо Руссо, и Крис, несмотря на нахлынувшую тошноту, заставил себя поднять голову.  
— Я в норме. Простите.

За дверью вздохнули.  
— Из больницы уже звонили: с Себастьяном все хорошо, — сообщил Энтони.  
— Спасибо, — глухо откликнулся Крис, снова уткнувшись в мягкое брюхо Кудо. Мерное биение сердца под ухом помогало успокаивать собственное, бешено колотившееся о грудную клетку. Режиссеры еще пару минут потоптались под дверью, а потом раздались удаляющиеся шаги.

— Я просто хотел угостить его кофе… — в очередной раз пожаловался Крис.  
— Всякое случается, — мягко откликнулся дэймон, ероша носом мокрые от испарины волосы у него на загривке, — мы не могли знать.  
— Скотт прав: я безнадежен, — вздохнул Крис, сворачиваясь тесным калачиком.  
— Вовсе нет, — Кудо лизнул костяшки судорожно вцепившейся в его мех руки Криса, — самые интересные отношения начинаются с маленьких катастроф.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — пробурчал Крис.  
— Эй, в колледж мы ходили, между прочим, вместе.  
Крис, вздохнув, прикусил губу.  
— Нам придется отсюда выйти рано или поздно?  
Кудо перекатился на бок, крепко обхватывая его со спины передними и задними лапами и обволакивая коконом тепла и спокойствия.  
— Да, но не прямо сейчас.

Первым, кого Крис заметил на площадке на следующее утро, был Себастьян. То есть, конечно, первыми были ассистент, гримерши, костюмеры, охранники, осветители, менеджеры по реквизиту, помощники операторов и прочая и прочая общей численностью человек в семьдесят, но они были частью ежедневной рутины Криса, а вот Себастьян, бодро отрабатывавший с Джеймсом движения Зимнего Солдата, встречал его далеко не каждый день. С одной стороны, было хорошо видеть его в добром здравии, а с другой, то, как ловко он управлялся с ножом — ну и что, что пластиковым! — в свете вчерашних событий слегка нервировало.

Крис совсем было решил малодушно ретироваться, но споткнулся о подпиравшего сзади его колени Кудо, а когда восстановил равновесие, Себастьян уже шел к ним. Тиу вышагивал следом с таким видом, что по его маленькой мордочке было не понять, одобрял он Себастьяна или нет. «Прости, пожалуйста. Как ты? Я не хотел!» — попытался выпалить Крис, но слова застряли в горле. Впрочем, Себастьян не выглядел так, словно хотел его убить или даже обрушить громы и молнии праведного гнева. Он протянул руку, Крис на автомате вложил в нее свою, и Себастьян энергично потряс ее в крепком рукопожатии.

— Привет. Слушай, на меня сейчас опять наденут чертов намордник, так что я просто хотел спасибо сказать.  
— А? — глупо переспросил Крис, и Себастьян заговорщически подмигнул. Кудо попытался потрогать лапой ухо Тиу. Фенек дал ему приблизиться на полдюйма, отступил на два шага в сторону и замер снова. Кудо, вывалив от усердия язык, потянулся к нему вновь.

— Мне вчера в приемном померили температуру, вкололи в зад антигистаминных и через полчаса отпустили восвояси отдыхать. Чувак, я выспался в первый раз с тех пор, как сюда приехал!  
— О, — заморгал Крис, — о! Я рад. В смысле, мне ужасно жаль, что так вышло. Извини еще раз, пожалуйста. Но я рад, что ты выспался.  
Себастьян улыбнулся одной из своих сияющих улыбок и тут же закатил глаза, когда его окликнули из костюмерной палатки.  
— Все, мне пора обратно в Вейдеры, — проворчал он, отпуская ладонь Криса, — клянусь, я задохнусь однажды в этой штуке. Увидимся через полчаса, да?

— Ага, — только и смог пробормотать Крис, когда Себастьяна уже и след простыл, и даже хвост Тиу скрылся за входом в палатку. Руку там, где ее касались чужие пальцы, легонько покалывало.  
— Что это было? — спросил он у устроившегося у него в ногах Кудо. Дэймон озадаченно дернул ухом, молча глядя туда, где только что стоял фенек.

Отношения между ними определенно изменились к лучшему. Себастьян охотно болтал, дружески подкалывал насчет грейпфрутов и кофе. Порой они под снисходительно-насмешливыми взглядами дублеров на пару ныли о необходимости бегать, прыгать, кувыркаться и заниматься рукопашным боем на июньской жаре, порой просто молча сидели между дублями в тени, передавая друг другу бутылку холодной воды, остатки которой Крис неизменно выливал на жарко сопевшего ему в ухо Кудо. Несколько раз Крис звал Себастьяна выпить в конце съемочной недели, и тот охотно соглашался, вот только быстро выяснилось, что «пойти выпить» в представлении Себастьяна значило притащить с собой всю нью-йоркскую тусовку, которая прилетала к нему скоротать выходные, и прихватить тех, с кем он успел сдружиться здесь, вроде Маки. Крис ничего не имел против Маки или друзей Себастьяна, но ему казалось, он вполне ясно давал понять, что хотел провести время с ним наедине.

Скотт, когда он просил совета, закатывал глаза, а Мэлли смотрела с нежностью и сочувствием, словно на беспутного щенка.  
— Сейчас тот момент, — в очередной раз раздраженно объяснял брат по скайпу, — когда ты говоришь ему, что он тебе нравится в том самом смысле. Говоришь словами через рот. И лучше не тяни, иначе все так и уйдет в плоскость приятельства, и я буду вынужден до конца твоего шестого блокбастера слушать, какой он чудесный, и какой ты несчастный дурак.

Появившаяся в окошке скайпа Мэлли отвесила Скотту подзатыльник тяжелой лапой и наклонилась к камере.  
— Прости брата за манеры, Крис, но он прав. Ты просто должен сказать ему.

Когда Мэлли закрыла лапой крышку ноутбука, оставляя Криса наедине с черным экраном, Кудо без вопросов забрался ему на руки, обхватил неуклюжими лапами и устроил голову у Криса на плече.

Июнь подходил к концу, съемки тоже. В честь окончания Руссо устроили грандиозную вечеринку. Все последние дни Криса кидало от решимости признаться до панических атак, когда он в подробностях начинал представлять, что и как именно может пойти не так, и сценариев оказывалось поистине бесконечное количество. Он плохо ел, потому что был постоянно на взводе, к тому же таблетки от расстройства тревожности, на которые он снова начал налегать, здорово снижали аппетит. Выпить, чтобы немножко расслабиться, казалось неплохой идеей. В начале вечера.

Крис даже не понял, когда успел окончательно надраться. Просто все кругом пили, шутили и смеялись. Раскрасневшийся, сверкающий глазами Себастьян сидел напротив, до слез хохотал над бесконечными историями Маки о проделках его детей, то и дело облизывал и без того красные губы, иногда задевал под столом коленом колено Криса и с улыбкой ворчал о том, что его медведь отдавил ему все ноги. Кудо старательно пытался коснуться носом Тиу, устроившегося на коленях Себастьяна. В какой-то момент Маки пропал: вероятно, ушел за новой порцией шотов или отлить, — Крис не был уверен. Они остались вдвоем посреди гомонящей толпы. Себастьян рассеянно скользил пальцами вверх-вниз по пузатому бокалу с остатками виски и чесал довольно щурившегося Тиу за ушами. Кудо настойчиво пихнул Криса лапой под столом.

— Себастьян, — позвал Крис, чувствуя, как внезапно пересохло в горле. Тот поднял голову. Я сейчас ему скажу, мелькнуло в голове у Криса, а потом он перехватил прищуренный взгляд какой-то шишки из руководства студии, приехавшей по случаю. Рот Криса со стуком захлопнулся, и все то, что он успел себе надумать за последние недели, разом хлынуло в голову.  
— Да? — мягко подтолкнул Себастьян.

Крис сглотнул. Дальнейшее он помнил смутно и, честно говоря, вспоминать не хотел. Как замялся, глотая слова и путаясь в неловких фразах, пробормотал, что только хотел сказать Себастьяну, как он ценит возможность поработать с ним и какой Себастьян хороший друг. Слово «друг» он повторил не менее шести раз — эту деталь Крис, в отличие от всего остального, хорошо запомнил. Тиу отреагировал первым, заехав Кудо по морде лапой с мелкими, но острыми когтями. Люди вокруг были либо слишком пьяны, чтобы что-то заметить, либо достаточно трезвы, чтобы соблюдать приличия и не привлекать внимания к странному поведению чужих дэймонов. Себастьян с каменным лицом подхватил Тиу на руки, тепло попрощался с режиссерами и со всей своей компанией отправился искать другой бар. Для Криса вечер закончился в номере отеля, где он сидел на холодном кафельном полу, попеременно обнимался то с унитазом, то с Кудо и, кажется, плакал.

-/-

С Себастьяном они увиделись снова только через месяц на Комик Коне в Сан Диего. К концу дня лицо у Криса болело от натянутых улыбок. Выглядевший черти как — и все равно сногсшибательно — Себастьян включил на камеру улыбчивого профессионала с сияющими глазами, и исчез вместе с Тиу, едва закончилась официальная часть конвента. Кудо был расстроен дальше некуда и всю дорогу до Бостона не слезал у Криса с рук. Впрочем, Крису его объятия нужны были не меньше.

— Я дурак, — тихо сказал он Кудо, когда распаковал, наконец, чемоданы, привезенные еще со съемок, разложил вещи, и стало понятно, что теперь они действительно вернулись домой.  
— Мы просто испугались, — ответил Кудо, обнимая его колени. — Перемены, особенно такие, это не просто.  
— Ага, — откликнулся Крис, пытаясь убедить себя, что оно и к лучшему.

Это вполне успешно удавалось ему до марта следующего года, когда промо-компания к «Зимнему солдату» с неотвратимостью грузового состава столкнула их вновь. Себастьян вежливо улыбнулся и пожал протянутую руку, но Тиу даже не посмотрел в их сторону, только раздраженно дернул хвостом. Опечаленный Кудо всю пресс-конференцию жался к ноге Криса и тихонько вздыхал. Улыбаться не хотелось, но контракт обязывал, так что Крис включил обаяние на полную и постарался заткнуть тоскливо нывшее сердце. Вечером он долго сидел в номере отеля, крутя в руках бокал и гипнотизируя бутылку с виски. Предстоявший им месяц промо-тура казался поистине бесконечным.

— Может, зачеркивать дни в календаре? — спросил лежавший на ковре у искусственного камина Кудо, поворачивая к нему несчастную морду. Крис постарался улыбнуться как можно искреннее.  
— Так и сделаем. Вдруг поможет, — добавил он совсем про себя и залпом допил виски.

Хуже всего было то, что Себастьян тоже был профессионалом и его тоже обязывал контракт. Так что они шутили, дурачились, вспоминали забавные моменты со съемок, позировали, приобняв друг друга за плечи, для журналистов и фанатов, а когда, сходя с красных ковровых дорожек, они оказывались вдалеке от прицелов тысяч глаз и сотен камер, то расходились в разные стороны, не глядя друг на друга лишний раз. Кудо отчаянно ластился к Тиу, но фенек не подпускал его к себе, забираясь либо на руки к Себастьяну, либо пережидая в стороне под присмотром ассистентов.

Лос-Анджелес сменился Парижем, потом Лондоном, потом Пекином. Время на телефоне приходилось переставлять каждые три-четыре дня. Крис не успевал отойти от одного джетлага, а его уже ожидал следующий перелет. Себастьяну, впрочем, приходилось не легче. Интервьюеры как в калейдоскопе сменяли один другого, выдавая при этом на редкость ограниченный диапазон вопросов. Фанаты у заграждений, визжа, трясли одинаковыми промо-фотографиями, и Крис в этом водовороте городов, людей и событий порой забывал, что улыбка стоявшего рядом Себастьяна ненастоящая.

Когда они оказались в Нью-Йорке, он долго смотрел на двадцать восемь зачеркнутых в календаре дней и спрашивал себя, когда это успело произойти.

На специальный показ фильма в отель Хайят они с Себастьяном, не сговариваясь, оделись в светло-серые костюмы. Руссо одобрительно показывали большие пальцы. Коби Смолдерс мягким грудным, как и у ее дэймона-голубки, голосом проворковала, как хорошо они выглядят и как удачно она оттенит их в своем темно-синем платье. Она оказалась права: фотографы не отпускали их почти двадцать минут.

Вечеринка по случаю показа проходила на десятом этаже отеля в просторном зале с небольшой крытой террасой. Криса с Себастьяном провели по всему банкетному залу, вручили по бокалу шампанского, сняли сначала вдвоем — Себастьян без напоминаний положил руку Крису на плечо, а Крис приобнял его за талию, — потом между ними вклинилась высокопоставленная в кинобизнесе шишка, потом другая. От вспышек в полумраке зала резало глаза, но Крис все равно пожимал протянутые руки, улыбался и говорил: «Счастлив вас видеть, сэр», или: «Необычайно приятное знакомство» любому, кто оказывался в радиусе досягаемости.

К тому времени, как их потащили на крышу — фотограф, как и сидевшая у него на плече яркая птица, названия которой Крис не знал, трещал без умолку про великолепный вид на ночной город, открывавшийся с высоты пятидесятого этажа, невероятную атмосферу и шанс сняться на этом фоне, который ну никак нельзя было упустить, — Крис впервые за долгое-долгое время почувствовал, что людей вокруг него стало слишком много. В лифт для VIP-персон набилось человек двадцать: ассистенты фотографа, сопровождающий от отеля, ассистенты от студии, приставленные к нему и Себастьяну на вечер, охрана и еще какие-то люди. Крис отодвинулся в самый угол, подхватил Кудо на руки, успокаивая себя знакомой теплой тяжестью его тела, и поймал в зеркальной стене вопросительный взгляд Себастьяна и настороженно повернутые в их сторону уши Тиу. Впрочем, те тут же сделали вид, что смотрят в другую сторону.

Вид с крыши открывался действительно потрясающий. Нью-Йорк, протянувшийся, казалось, до самого горизонта, сиял вечерними огнями, многократно отражавшимися в многочисленных небоскребах из стекла и металла. Фотограф выбрал нужную точку, загнав их на маленькую площадку между двумя бассейнами, ассистенты выставили свет, Кайли — персональный помощник Себастьяна на этот вечер — хихикая, промокнула салфеткой его лоб и нос, чтобы убрать блеск. Маленькая желтогрудая синица на ее плече немного заплеталась, когда ворковала с Тиу — бокал шампанского в руках у Кайли был то ли пятым, то ли шестым. Фенек смотрел на нее с забавной смесью веселья и недоумения, Себастьян вежливо улыбался. Фотограф сделал приглашающий жест, и Крис неохотно спустил Кудо с рук. Кайли проводила Тиу в сторону, чтобы дэймоны не попадали в кадр. Тот старался держаться подальше от ее высоченных каблуков.

Себастьян встал рядом, Крис положил руку ему на пояс, почувствовал ответный жест и улыбнулся, извиняясь. Себастьян дернул губами и повернулся к фотографу. Крис тихонько вздохнул. Затвор камеры щелкал не переставая. Они поворачивались из стороны в сторону, следуя указаниям, и старательно улыбались. Было чертовски приятно ощущать тепло прижимавшегося к нему Себастьяна. Крис осторожно погладил его поясницу большим пальцем, и Себастьян бросил на него быстрый нечитаемый взгляд. Сидевший в сторонке Кудо медленно нагнулся и коснулся носом мягкого уха Тиу. Фенек дернул им, но не отошел, а принялся умывать лапой мордочку, словно не происходило ровным счетом ничего особенного. Кудо сосредоточенно попробовал край его уха на язык. Себастьян тихо фыркнул.

— Думаю, мы закончили, — объявил фотограф, просматривая снимки, и Крис с сожалением опустил руку. Себастьян, чуть помедлив, отступил в сторону.  
— Все на десятый этаж, время вечеринки! — объявила Кайли и, пританцовывая на ходу, направилась к лифту. Крис понадеялся, что она не рухнет в бассейн. Синица выписывала над ее головой неровные круги. Ассистенты фотографа собирали аппаратуру, охранники безучастно наблюдали за происходящим. Сопровождающий от отеля с ястребом на плече поторопил их с Себастьяном, сообщив, что внизу их с нетерпением ждут. Он уже нажимал для них кнопку десятого этажа, когда зажатый за спинами охранников Себастьян спросил: «А где Тиу?». Кайли растерянно захлопала ресницами. Вошедший в лифт последним Крис оглянулся, поудобнее вскидывая на руках Кудо, и почти сразу нашел взглядом треугольную мордочку и большие уши на той самой площадке между бассейнами, которую сейчас наглухо перегораживали ящики с осветительными приборами, экраны для подсветки и прочее оборудование. Ассистенты преспокойно курили в стороне.

— Тиу, — выдохнул Себастьян. Крис боком проскользнул в закрывающиеся двери. Лифт поехал вниз.  
— Черт! — ругнулся Крис, спуская с рук Кудо, в три секунды преодолевая расстояние до испуганно замершего Тиу и перегибаясь через ящики.  
— Какой у вас предел? — спросил он.  
— Сорок футов, — большие темные глаза испуганно сверкнули, — почти.  
— Че-е-ерт, — протянул Крис и, не думая больше ни о чем, подхватил его на руки, — тогда бежим.

— Кудо, осторожнее, не торопись! — крикнул он, рывком открывая дверь на пожарную лестницу, и побежал вниз, перепрыгивая по три ступеньки за раз. У них с Кудо было больше ста сорока, так что болезненные ощущения им не грозили, в отличие от Себастьяна с Тиу. Крис с грохотом преодолел площадку сорок седьмого этажа, когда фенек в его руках напрягся и жалобно заскулил. Крис отчаянно пожалел, что не может перепрыгивать через пролеты, как Капитан Америка. К сорок пятому Тиу задрожал, тоненько подвывая на одной ноте. Крису довелось однажды испытать, каково это — нарушить предел, и он отчаянно не желал такого никому, и уж тем более Себастьяну. На сороковом Тиу вдруг забился в его руках.  
— Он поднимается, поднимается, сворачивай.  
— Скажи когда, — пропыхтел, запыхавшийся Крис.  
— Сейчас! — пискнул Тиу, когда они оказались на тридцать восьмом, и Крис явственно ощутил, как фенек расслабился, обмякая в его руках, когда они с Себастьяном опять оказались в границах своего радиуса.

Они ввалились в совершенно пустой холл тридцать восьмого этажа под аккомпанемент мелодичного звука остановившегося лифта. Двери поехали в сторону, и посеревший за эти пару минут Себастьян сгреб их обоих в охапку и бессильно осел на пол, увлекая за собой и Криса.  
— Тиу, — простонал он, — Господи, Тиу.  
— Уже все, все, — успокаивающе пробормотал Крис ему в макушку. Волосы Себастьяна пахли шампунем, гелем и немного сигаретным дымом, — все.  
Себастьян обхватил голову Тиу ладонями, и Криса, все еще державшего зверька, накрыло оглушающей волной нежности-обожания-любви и слабого, таявшего уже, отголоска обиды.

— Пожалуйста, будь со мной, — выпалил он, просто отказываясь дольше сомневаться и думать, — я хочу от тебя собак. В смысле детей. В смысле с тобой детей. И собак тоже. И дом с белым забором, и яблочных пирогов, и пива, и марафонов «Звездных войн» по воскресеньям. Пожалуйста, будь со мной. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, давай займемся любовью. Ну, когда закончим с премьерой.

Плечи Себастьяна затряслись, и Крис не сразу понял, что он смеется.  
— Да ты романтик, Эванс, — сказал Себастьян, поднимая голову. Глаза у него искрились, на скулы медленно возвращался нормальный цвет.  
— Я дурак, — честно признался Крис, — давно уже надо было тебе сказать.  
— Ты безнадежен, — фыркнул Тиу, приглаживая языком взъерошенную их пальцами шерсть на боках.

— Я не согласен только на пироги, — улыбнулся Себастьян, — Саладино меня убьет, и боссы Марвел тоже.  
— Я готов обеспечивать тебе идеальную белково-протеиновую диету, — не задумываясь, выпалил Крис.  
Сзади хлопнула дверь, они вздрогнули, но это был только запыхавшийся Кудо. Он подошел, тяжело переваливаясь с бока на бок, и плюхнулся рядом, устроив голову у Криса на бедре.  
— Не люблю бегать, — проворчал он.

Крис сочувствующе погладил его по загривку. На лице Себастьяна появилось до странности мягкое выражение. Он медленно, словно спрашивая разрешения, протянул руку, и, когда Крис кивнул, коснулся спинки медвежьего носа. Кудо дернул ушами и прямо таки расплылся от удовольствия по ковру, а Криса снова окатило давешнее ощущение любви и какой-то запредельной нежности. Себастьян вел рукой все дальше, зарываясь в густую шерсть. Его лицо оказалось совсем рядом, и Крис нагнулся, наконец-то накрывая мягкий изгиб этих полных губ своими.

— Прости меня, что не признался тогда, — снова сказал Крис, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Себастьяна, когда они оторвались друг от друга, — но знаешь же, что говорят про тех, у кого позднее закрепление, — мы инфантильны и нерешительны.  
Себастьян фыркнул, смешно скосив на него глаза. Губы у него были яркие и мокрые от слюны.

— Не закрепление у тебя позднее, а зажигание, Эванс, — добродушно проворчал он, касаясь кончика носа Криса своим. Тиу, смотревший на них снизу вверх, покачал головой с видом, явственно говорившим «два идиота». Себастьян вздохнул, облизываясь; Крис почувствовал, как собственные губы буквально загорелись под его взглядом. — Но, на твое счастье, я знаю, что с этим делать.

Он обхватил голову Криса рукой, притянул его в поцелуй и больше не отпускал.


End file.
